icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice hockey at the 2012 Winter Youth Olympics – Girls' tournament
The girls' ice hockey tournament at the 2012 Winter Youth Olympics is being held from January 13 to 22 at the Tyrolean Ice Arena in Innsbruck, Austria. Preliminary Round Standings Playoffs | RD1-score1= 11 | RD1-seed2= 4 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2= 0 | RD1-seed3= 2 | RD1-team3= | RD1-score3= 2''' | RD1-seed4= 3 | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4= 0 | RD2-seed1= 1 | RD2-team1= ''' | RD2-score1= 3''' | RD2-seed2= 2 | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2= 0 | RD3-seed1= 4 | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1= 4 | RD3-seed2= 3 | RD3-team2= ''' | RD3-score2= 7''' }} Semifinals | team2 = | score = 11–0 | periods = (2–0, 5–0, 4–0) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/WYOG2012/2/IHW400201_C74A_3.0.pdf | goalie1 = Jessica Wahlstrom Hjorth | goalie2 = Anastassiya Ogay | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 6–0 7–0 8–0 9–0 10–0 11–0 | goals1 = S. Kuller (M. Andersson, C. Lillback) – 0:13 M. Fuhrberg (M. Andersson) – 7:05 A. Kjellbin (W. Ekstrom, A. Lindberg) (PP) – 17:17 M. Andersson (K. Andersson) – 17:52 M. Wong (E. Alasalmi, W. Ekstrom) (SH) – 21:56 S. Kuller (E. Alasalmi, K. Andersson) – 28:18 M. Fuhrberg (J. Eidensten, A. Johansson) – 29:55 J. Eidensten (M. Andersson, C. Lillback) (SH) – 35:23 L. Backlin (A. Johansson, J. Eidensten) (SH) – 35:53 A. Lindberg – 36:46 A. Lindberg (A. Kjellbin) – 41:24 | goals2 = | official = Ceci Morris | official2 = | linesman = Nikola Dvorakova | linesman2 = HUI Wang | stadium = Tyrolean Ice Arena | attendance = 713 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 74 | shots2 = 1 }} | team2 = | score = 2–0 | periods = (0–0, 2–0, 0–0) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/WYOG2012/2/IHW400202_C74A_3.0.pdf | goalie1 = Paula Camilla Marchhart | goalie2 = Meike Krimphove | progression = 1–0 2–0 | goals1 = A. Meixner (A. List) – 18:17 A. Meixner (V. Hummel) (PP) – 27:06 | goals2 = | official = Meghan Mallette | official2 = | linesman = Mirjam Gruber | linesman2 = Taru Tanhua | stadium = Tyrolean Ice Arena | attendance = 1,311 | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 12 | shots2 = 22 }} Bronze medal game | team2 = | score = 7–4 | periods = (2–1, 3–1, 2–2) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/WYOG2012/2/IHW400102_C74A_3.0.pdf | goalie1 = Meike Krimphove | goalie2 = Anastassiya Ogay | progression = 1–0 2–0 2–1 2–2 3–2 4–2 5–2 5–3 6–3 7–3 7–4 | goals1 = K. Oertel (P. Szawlowski) (PP) – 8:42 L. Walz (L. Geelhaar) – 12:21 V. Offermann (A. Fiegert) – 17:20 L. Geelhaar (A. Fiegert) (PP) – 20:21 K. Oertel (P. Szawlowski) (PP) – 28:16 V. Offermann – 38:35 V. Offermann (SH) – 40:17 | goals2 = 14:18 – S. Urpekbayeva (M. Ryspek) 16:18 – M. Ryspek (PP) 31:56 – M. Ryspek (S. Urpekbayeva) 41:57 – N. Assimova | official = Zuzana Findurova | official2 = | linesman = Mirjam Gruber | linesman2 = HUI Wang | stadium = Tyrolean Ice Arena | attendance = 789 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = 50 | shots2 = 9 }} Gold medal game | team2 = | score = 3–0 | periods = (1–0, 1–0, 1–0) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/WYOG2012/2/IHW400101_C74A_3.0.pdf | goalie1 = Sara Besseling | goalie2 = Paula Camilla Marchhart | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 | goals1 = E. Alasalmi (A. Lindberg, M. Wong) (PP) – 13:20 L. Backlin (R. Hoglund) (PP) – 29:50 E. Alasalmi (J. Eidensten) – 37:07 | goals2 = | official = Kaisa Ketonen | official2 = | linesman = Taru Tanhua | linesman2 = Trine Viskum | stadium = Tyrolean Ice Arena | attendance = 1,095 | penalties1 = 4 | penalties2 = 14 | shots1 = 28 | shots2 = 11 }} Category:Women's ice hockey Category:Ice hockey at the Winter Youth Olympics